Conventionally, there is known a loader work machine as under (see Patent Document 1):—
A loader work machine comprising:
a pair of right/left arms disposed on right/left sides of a machine body frame, with base portions thereof being vertically pivotally supported to rear portions of the machine body for allowing leading ends of the pair of right/left arms to be lifted up/down on the forward side of the machine body frame;
a pair of right/left arm cylinders provided between the base portions of the arms and the rear portions of the machine body frame for lifting up/down the aims;
a cabin mounted on the machine body frame;
the machine body frame including a frame body having a bottom wall and a pair of right/left side walls, and a pair of right/left support frame members connected to a rear end of the frame body;
base portions of the pair of right/left arms being pivotally supported to the pair of right/left support frame members;
lower base end portions of a pair of right/left arm cylinders being pivotally connected to the pair of right/left support frame members; and
a transverse connecting member disposed on a rear side of the cabin for interconnecting the pair of right/left support frame members in the right/left direction, a lower side of the transverse connecting member which is at the rear end of the frame body and between the pair of right/left support frame members constituting a hood for housing an engine.
With this type of conventional track loader, an upper wall plate of the transverse connecting member forming the upper wall of the hood is disposed more upwardly than the vertical center of the cabin.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,665B1